Puffles Wiki:Community Leaders
Community leaders are trusted contributors who are provided access to special tools and functionalities that allow them to further maintain this wiki. Below is a list of community leaders as well as user group rights. * Note: The numbers provided may not correspond with the number of listed users. This is due to some bots having that user group to access additional functions. * A list of functions by user group right is available at . * A filterable list of users by group rights is on . * Official help page: Administrators (admins) See also: '' Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators (aka sysops) can access a few additional functions like blocking, protecting a page, editing this wiki's programming, and deleting a page. The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the community. The administrator(s) are: * Batreeq * Ocean6100 * Preston108 * Penguin Frost Bureaucrats ''See also: '' Bureaucrats can modify the user groups/rights assigned to another account. Note that once a user is made a bureaucrat, only Wikia staff can demote them. The bureaucrat(s) on this wiki are: * Batreeq Rollbacks ''See also: '' Rollbacks simply press a button to undo vandalism and edits which violate this wiki's policies. There rollback(s) on this wiki are: * None Content Moderators Content moderators have access to additional tools and functions such as deleting pages, protecting pages, moving files, and automatically patrol their own edits. The difference between content moderators and administrators is that admins have additional abilities such as blocking users and editing the interface and programming of the wiki (MediaWiki). The content moderator(s) on this wiki are: * None Chat Moderators (chatmods) Chat moderators or chatmods can kick and ban people from chat. Kicking means that you are disconnected from chat and must re-join the chat (e.g. by refreshing the webpage). Banning from chat means that the user is blocked from joining the chat, usually for a specific time period. Administrators automatically have this right. The chat moderator(s) on this wiki are: * Mariocart25Charizard Bots ''See also: '' Bots are automated or semi-automated accounts used to edit the wiki. Bots perform tasks that would usually be harder to perform manually. Bots also don't show up in the "Wiki Activity" section. Bots '''must' either be flagged as "Bot" or "Bot-global". If the bot is not given this user right and it edits, the bot will most likely be banned. Bots are usually given the sysop (administrator) right to get access to extra tasks. The bot(s) on this wiki are: * Batreeq bot * NFD Tool Staff See also: Community Central:Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia, not only this Wiki. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Become a Community Leader For you to become an administrator or another type of community leader, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On this wiki, you may simply ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. Note that users should contribute to the wiki for a while before requesting any user group.